<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Treat You Better by MilesHD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360490">Treat You Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesHD/pseuds/MilesHD'>MilesHD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alexis | Quackity Angst, Alexis | Quackity Needs a Hug, Alexis | Quackity-centric, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Niki | Nihachu, Childhood Friends, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Good Wilbur Soot, Holding Hands, Hurt Alexis | Quackity, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Sibling Niki | Nihachu, Physical Abuse, Protective Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Alexis | Quackity, Sam | Awesamdude is Alexis | Quackity's Parent, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric, but i need those tags so, literally everyone is protective of big q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesHD/pseuds/MilesHD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's so painfully obvious what he's doing to Quackity. He's hurting him.</p><p>A blind man could see that.</p><p>But the real question is--</p><p>Why can't Quackity see it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Everyone, Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Wilbur Soot, Alexis | Quackity/Jschlatt, Alexis | Quackity/Wilbur Soot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>531</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. first day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiibsiicc/gifts">wiibsiicc</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey guys. lost motivation on the last one, but i've been thinking about this for a while! hopefully this one will stay up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful summer day out. The wind was breezing, it was the perfect temperature. Leaves on trees slowly had began turning from green to red and orange. </p><p> </p><p>A boy stood in front of a building, gripping his father's hand quite tightly, he had just transferred schools, and this was his first day at this school. He was in Grade 2.</p><p> </p><p>The boy donned a red sweater, with a pair of black jeans and shoes. His raven hair blew gently in the wind.</p><p>Looking up the wide building, there was a sign that read "<em>Riverway Elementary</em>".</p><p> </p><p>"Come on, you have to go.. You'll be late!" the father of the boy insisted.</p><p>The boy's grip grew a bit tighter, afraid to let go. "N..no."</p><p>"You don't want to be late on the first day, do you?" his father eyed him.</p><p>"No! But.." the boy trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>The father looked down at his son, who was trembling ever so slightly. He knew that the boy had never been the most social, but he didn't know it was <em>this</em> bad.</p><p> </p><p>"..But?" </p><p>"What if the other kids don't like me, papá? What then?" his chocolate brown eyes reflected with sadness.</p><p>His father knelt onto one knee, and places two hands on the small boy's shoulders. "You'll do just fine. I'm sure the others will love you." </p><p> </p><p>The boy was about to respond, but he was distracted by the sudden sound of distant screeches.</p><p> </p><p>He turned curiously to see what the noise was about, and he saw 2 boys running quickly towards him.</p><p> </p><p>The taller one had on a yellow sweater, and fluffy brown hair.</p><p> </p><p>The slightly shorter of the two had a white t-shirt on, and messy blonde hair. They must be brothers.</p><p> </p><p>"TOMMY! We're gonna be late!" the taller of the two yelled.</p><p>"I know that, Wilbur! Run faster!" 'Tommy' shrieked back.</p><p> </p><p>The boy giggled to himself watching the two boys run. Didn't they know they had..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Thirty seconds?!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The boy stared back at his dad, who had a smile on his face. </p><p>He felt a small gust of wind pass by as the two boys ran past him.</p><p> </p><p>Though, one of them stopped. The taller one had stopped slightly in front of him, staring back.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you coming? We'll be late!" 'Wilbur' asked him.</p><p> </p><p>The boy looked at his dad once more, and he gave a reassuring smile, and a dorky thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p>The boy took in a deep breath, and nodded. "Yeah, I'm comin'.."</p><p> </p><p>"Have fun, kid." his dad ruffled his raven hair.</p><p> </p><p>The boy walked next to Wilbur, he was quite tall. His brother, however, was no where to be found.</p><p> </p><p>"What's your name?" Wilbur's voice brought the boy out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Huh? Oh, my names Quackity." he answered.</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Quackity! I'm Wilbur." he proudly introduced.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity smiled at his cheerfulness, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad.</p><p> </p><p>"I heard, was that your brother? ..Tommy, I think?" Quackity asked.</p><p>Wilbur nodded. "Yeah, I'll bet he's in class already talking to Tubbo."</p><p>"Tubbo?"</p><p>"He's our neighbour, they're pretty much best friends."</p><p>Quackity hummed at the new information.</p><p> </p><p>They entered their class, just before the bell rang. Two seats next to each other just happened to be open, so they decided those were their spots.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you new here?" Wilbur broke the silence.</p><p>Quackity looked at him. "..Yeah, I am. Why?"</p><p>Wilbur shrugged. "I've just never seen you around before."</p><p>"We just moved here, so I had to transfer, you know." Quackity chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded, keeping a small smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Alex, Wilbur, no talking!" the teacher interrupted.</p><p>"Sorry!" they said at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity looked back up at the board, analysing the question. </p><p>...and he had no clue what it meant.</p><p>He didn't even recognise the symbol the equation used.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, class," the teacher began to pass around white boards and dry erase markers for the students to use.</p><p>"Solve the problem on the board, your table mates can help!"</p><p> </p><p>Quackity looked back at the board.</p><p>12 ÷ 6.</p><p>What is that symbol in the middle? Oh, he should've payed attention..</p><p> </p><p>"Do you need help?" a voice asked from next to him.</p><p>"..If you could?" Quackity said, embarrassed.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah." Wilbur scooted closer to him, looking at his board. "What's up?"</p><p>"I don't know what the symbol in the middle is." Quackity pointed.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur's eyes flicked up to the board, reading the question to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a division symbol. Do you know division yet?"</p><p> </p><p>Quackity shook his head. "No."</p><p>"Okay. It's basically reverse multiplication." </p><p> </p><p>Quackity gave him a funny look, not understanding what he meant.</p><p> </p><p>"..I should've explained that better. Uh- you know how multiplication is repeated addition?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Quackity nodded.</p><p>"Division is repeated subtraction, here," Wilbur gently took Quackity's white board, popping the cap of his marker off.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur passed the board back to Quackity. He looked down at what Wilbur had written.</p><p>6 ÷ 2.</p><p> </p><p>"How many times does 2 go into 6?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>"..Three times?" he answered.</p><p>Wilbur smiled, nodding. "Yeah! So the answer to that question is 3!"</p><p>Quackity smiled as well, starting to understand. "So it's basically 'how many times does this number go into this number'?" </p><p>Wilbur nodded again. "Yeah, you've got it!"</p><p> </p><p>Quackity erased Wilbur's writing off his white board, glancing back up at the question the teacher had written.</p><p>12 ÷ 6.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity thought for a second, until he wrote down his answer.</p><p>He showed it to Wilbur, with an unsure look on his face.</p><p>"Is this.. is this right?" he showed his board, which he had written 2 on it.</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur stared. "Uh.. let's find out."</p><p>Quackity didn't like that answer. He didn't like Wilbur's uncertainty, or the way he responded. Did he mess up?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! Everyone show your boards!" the teacher called out.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity slowly turned his board, afraid to show his answer.</p><p>The teacher's eyes glanced over everyone's boards, before she smiled and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"You're all so smart! The answer is 2!" she clapped.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity softly gasped, turning to look at Wilbur. He had a smile resting on his face.</p><p>Quackity had the biggest grin on his face right now, bouncing in his seat slightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Wilbur! Thank you, thank you!!" he quietly cheered.</p><p>"No problem, <em>Alex</em>." Wilbur said, with a teasing voice.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity tilted his head in confusion. </p><p> </p><p>"..That's your real name, isn't it?" Wilbur said, also confused.</p><p>"Yeah, it is. I usually hate when people call me by my real name, but.. you.." Quackity trailed off. "You're different, I guess."</p><p>"Oh, I'm flattered." Wilbur waved a hand in front of his face.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity burst into a fit of giggles, as did Wilbur.</p><p>..and then they got scolded again.</p><p> </p><p>The teacher went back to, well, teaching. This time, Quackity paid attention. He understood the rest of the problems pretty easily now, though he occasionally slipped up.</p><p> </p><p>But he was distracted by a tap on his shoulder. Wilbur handed him a note.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity opened it carefully to not rip it.</p><p> </p><p><em>Sit with me at lunch? </em>It read.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity grabbed his pencil, writing his response.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>of course. :]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. lunch time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They eat lunch.</p><p>..just not in the place they're supposed to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell rang, the shrill noise echoing throughout the currently empty halls.</p><p>Quackity stood up quickly, grabbing his books off his desk.</p><p>He walked out of the classroom into the now-packed hallway. Quackity weaved his way around people, it wasn't hard, he'd always been on the thinner and shorter spectrum.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity stopped at his locker, fidgeting with the lock a few times, he wasn't used to his new code. Luckily, he remembered it, and neatly put his books away.</p><p>He reached up and grabbed his lunch box, his stomach grumbling. He hadn't eaten breakfast today, he felt like he would throw up.</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise from behind his locker door. Quackity peeked around to see what had caused it.</p><p> </p><p>He was met face to face with a boy with a cheeky grin on his face. Quackity sighed. It was only Wilbur. "Did I scare you?"</p><p>"Yeah, you did!" Quackity said as if it were obvious.</p><p>"Ooops." he laughed.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity huffed, closing his locker and locking it. "Let's go, Wilbur. I'm hungry." he said, beginning to walk down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"Wrong way, Quackity." Wilbur said, also holding his lunch box.</p><p>"What? No, it's not..?" Quackity glanced at him.</p><p>Wilbur grabbed his wrist, leading him down the opposite end of the hall.</p><p>Quackity looked at the taller one with suspicious eyes, to which Wilbur only responded with; "Trust me."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur had led him to a back door, to which Quackity immediately stopped.</p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong?" Wilbur looked at him concerned.</p><p>"Uh, doesn't this go outside?" Quackity asked. "We aren't supposed to go outside."</p><p>"I know." Wilbur held the door open, bowing mockingly. "Ladies first."</p><p> </p><p>Despite his earlier protests, Quackity smiled, hitting Wilbur playfully. He walked outside, the cool autumn air hitting his face.</p><p>"Lead the way." Quackity said, to which Wilbur smiled in approval.</p><p>Wilbur led Quackity to a tree a bit past the playground, it would be hard to see them from the school.</p><p> </p><p>"Lunch just started, we made it on time." Wilbur sat under the tree, opening his lunch box. He had a sandwich and a few snacky things.</p><p>Quackity sat next to Wilbur, looking around. "Why'd you take me out here?"</p><p>Wilbur cleared his throat. "I don't think you're ready for the chaos of my friends."</p><p>"Buddy, I'm a chaos starter." Quackity said proudly, laughing.</p><p>Wilbur also laughed, taking a bite of his food.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you have to eat? Surely you're hungry?" Wilbur asked.</p><p>Quackity opened his lunch box, pulling out a taco, laughing. "I grew up in Mexico, so my dad always tries to get me Mexican food to make me feel 'at home' as he puts it."</p><p>Wilbur gave him a funny look. "Wouldn't he know how to make other stuff than a taco?" Wilbur asked. "I mean, unless your mom usually cooks."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't have a mom." Quackity awkwardly stated.</p><p>"..Oh. Uh-- still, though. Shouldn't your dad know Mexican food? He was there too, right?" </p><p>Quackity shook his head. "I'm not his.. actual kid."</p><p>Wilbur's gaze softened. "You're..?"</p><p>"Adopted."</p><p> </p><p>Wilbur nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity felt like crying, he felt like Wilbur was judging him. He was adopted. He didn't know his real parents.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Wilbur broke the silence. "I don't have a mom either."</p><p>Quackity turned, staring at him. "You.. don't?"</p><p>Wilbur shook his head. "Dad won't tell us anything about her, either."</p><p> </p><p>Quackity glanced at him sadly, yet, Wilbur did not have a look of sadness on his face. He seemed.. at peace.</p><p>"My brother was also adopted." Wilbur said. "So if you think I'm judging you.. I'm not." he assured, almost as if he could read Quackity's mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, I'm used to people.. thinking I'm weird because I only have a dad." Quackity mumbled.</p><p>"No need to apologise, I get it." Wilbur brushed it off. "But we should eat though, lunch'll be over soon."</p><p>Quackity nodded, biting into his food.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry this one's a bit shorter! hope you enjoy regardless :]</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. new friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity finds a new comfort method, and Wilbur accidently introduces Quackity to someone, which starts an unexpected friendship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Despite their semi-serious talk previously, lunch was actually pretty fun.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">They had a lot of common interests, and the same humour. They got along well, and Quackity doesn't think he's ever laughed so hard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wilbur was charming, and he was hilarious and witty, which perfectled reflected Quackity's chaos and loudness. Wilbur learned quick that Quackity wasn't kidding about being a chaos starter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Yet, despite his chaotic nature, Quackity also seemed quite alone and often kept to himself. He was an only child, and he had no other known family besides his Dad.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wilbur couldn't help but feel bad for him, sure, he also didn't know his family besides his Dad, but at least Wilbur had siblings.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Wilbur! There you are!" a younger voice shouted. He recognised it as his younger brother, Tommy. "Where have you been?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Tommy, if I'm not with you guys, there's really only one other place I'll ever be." Wilbur said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah?! Well-- you need to tell us these things!" Tommy spluttered. "I- I thought you got kidnapped and I'd have to fight some guys."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You can't even carry a jug of milk."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"SHUT UP!" Tommy crossed his arms in embarrassment. "I can too carry a milk jug.." he mumbled defensively.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"With two hands." Wilbur added, snickering.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Wilbur!" he whined. "This isn't funny anymore." </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Wilbur chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tommy stood for a second, before uncrossing his arms and looking around. "Why're you out here, actually?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wilbur shot him a funny look. Didn't he see Quackit-? Oh, nevermind. Quackity had abandoned his previous spot.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wilbur glanced around, looking for the boy. Where had he gone?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly, Wilbur felt a touch on his arm, causing him to flip around. And there sat Quackity, who cowered behind him like a lost dog.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He looked incredibly nervous, and he was fidgeting quite a bit. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Are you okay?" Wilbur asked, taking a mental note of what seems to happen when he's nervous.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm really bad at meeting new people." he shakily whispered. "It makes me super nervous."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"..Is there anything I can do?" Wilbur looked at him. "To help?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And if Quackity didn't look nervous before, he sure did now. His cheeks slightly flushed, and his brows furrowed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity picked at his nails, something Wilbur deemed as something he does when he's anxious.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Well.. my-- my dad, he uh.." Quackity mumbled. "he usually holds my hand."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Ah, that's why he was nervous. "Oh. Does that calm you down most of the time?"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity slowly nodded. "Yeah.. most the time."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I can do that, if it makes you feel better." Wilbur shrugged, as if it were no big deal, as if he didn't just offer to hold someone's hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity's eyes widened, and he looked up at him. "You- You don't have to!" </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"It's fine." Wilbur smiled, offering a hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity hesitantly took it, his fingers gripping around Wilbur's larger hand. Wilbur's hand was warm, which was good. He wasn't sure he could handle cold hands.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I think this is the quietest you've ever been, Tommy." Wilbur turned to tease his brother once more.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tommy, for once, didn't bark back. "No, I just.. he looked nervous, so.." he tilted his head to the side.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity flushed once more. This kid <em>SAW</em> him? That was the opposite of what he was trying to do! </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wilbur stood and pulled Quackity to his feet, his hand still latched onto Quackity's.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Tommy offered a hand, smiling. "I'm Tommy, Wilbur's younger brother." he introduced.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wilbur felt Quackity's grip tighten, he must be nervous. Wilbur gently squeezed his hand back, letting him know he was there.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity turned and softly smiled at him, though his eyes still have a look of anxiousness in them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Hey, I don't bite." Tommy said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity took a breath in. "I..I'm Quackity." he took Tommy's hand.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"So you're like.. Wil's boyfriend?" Tommy said.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"TOMMY! No!" Wilbur flushed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Okay! Okay! I'm kidding!" Tommy put his hands up, laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity giggled at the two boys' antics, his hand still in Wilbur's, though, he definitely wasn't gripping as tight now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"So, Quackity," Tommy pulled him aside. "We've gotta team up against Wilbur." he mumbled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity snorted. "Yeah, let's take him down!"</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"YEAAHHH!" Tommy cheered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"What?!" Wilbur stood confused.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Wilbur, I'm taking your friend and we're gonna.." Tommy's gaze darkened. "We're gonna do crimes."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity burst out laughing, and so did Tommy and Wilbur. They stood there laughing for a good minute or two, Quackity's sides hurting from laughing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You know, Big Q-- can I call you that?" Tommy said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Sure." Quackity shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You should sit with us at lunch tomorrow-- all of us." Tommy offered, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Wilbur looked at him concerned. He was panicking when Tommy was around earlier. He can't imagine what Quackity would be like in an entire room full of people.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You don't have to, Quackity--" Wilbur started, but Quackity cut him off.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"No, it's fine." Quackity said, turning back to Tommy.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'll be there."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. protect him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Maybe, just maybe, this year will be different.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity opened the door to his house, a big grin resting on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">His dad's head popped around the corner of the kitchen, a smile growing on his face as he saw his son.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Quackity! How was school?" Sam's head disappeared back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity threw his bag onto a kitchen chair, before he sat next to it. "Really good!" he said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah? How so?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Well-- I met this boy, his name was Wilbur, he's super funny and caring! We sit next to each other in class, and he helps me with my math problems!" he smiled, thinking of Wilbur.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Anyone else?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Mhm! I met his younger brother, Tommy. I haven't talked to him much, but he's really chaotic and funny!" Quackity said. "They also invited me to lunch tomorrow."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam finally left the kitchen, finished with what he was previously doing. He sat down next to his son who was excitedly smiling at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was nice to see the boy so energetic, and he was actually talking to people. Ever since he adopted Quackity, he feels like he was distant and closed off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity insisted he was always like this, but Sam doesn't believe it, he has a suspicion it has something to do with his birth parents leaving him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh yeah? Are you gonna go?" Sam asked, slightly intrigued that the boy even considered it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity always got attached easily. He never had many friends, so he clung onto anything he could consider one. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">This also led to anxiety. He remembers the first night Quackity was too anxious to sleep, he had to lay next to the boy that night. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam remembers not being able to bring himself to leave, Quackity had clinged onto him like his life depended on it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Yeah! I think I'll be fine.." he trailed off, suddenly fiddling with his sleeves. "I uh- I told Wilbur about everything, y'know, you and me and stuff.."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam tensed. "What'd he say?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"He didn't think much of it. Apparently, he also only has a dad, and his brother is adopted!" Quackity said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Okay, that's good." Sam let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. "Are you sure you won't get overwhelmed with all those kids?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I'm actually not totally sure?" Sam raised an eyebrow at that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"I mean-- you did it today, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity shook his head. "Wilbur took me outside instead, said he likes to go there when he needs fresh air."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">He didn't mind what Wilbur was doing with Quackity, in fact, he approved it. It's been so long since Quackity had a genuine friend at school. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">It was the fact that he was unsure of how long Wilbur would stick around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam's heard this story from Quackity before. He meets someone at school, they get super close, and then they seperate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">And Quackity is left alone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Oh! Uh-- ..." Quackity looked troubled, as if he was trying to think over words to say. "Wilbur offered something that.. meant a lot to me."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">That got Sam's attention. "What'd he do?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You know how you hold my hand when I'm nervous? I told him about that and.." Quackity's mouth tugged into a small smile. "He offered to do the same."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Hold your hand?" Sam said, surprised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity nodded. "We did it today, I got super nervous meeting Tommy, and he said if it made me feel better, he'd do it."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam sat, staring at the boy in amazement. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Last time he checked, kids were pricks. And now his son was telling him that a boy had offered to comfort him with his anxiety?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Maybe, just maybe, this could be a friend he can trust to keep his boy happy. To stick with him, through thick and thin. Through all the highs, and all the lows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam smiled fondly at the excited kid. "That's great, Quack. Am I ever gonna meet your new friends?" he asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Quackity thought it over for a second. "I.. I could ask?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"You don't have to. But I'd like to meet them, they sound very nice." Sam ruffles Quackity's hair, messing it up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">"Heyy!" Quackity giggled, trying to fix his hair back in place.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">Sam laughed, walking back into the kitchen, continuing to make dinner. He glanced back at the boy, who was happily doing his homework.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Wilbur</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s2">, Sam thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s3">This might seem crazy to ask a second grader, but..</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Keep watch over him, okay? You'll stay with him, right? Protect him, won't you? He's a bit fragile.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Through all his highs, and all his lows. Promise me you'll stay with him, okay? He needs you a lot more than you might think.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">Thank you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He should've paid closer attention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity pulled the straps on his backpack up, securing it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Have fun, Quackity! Love you!" Sam called from the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity opened the door. "Love you too, Dad!" he called back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shut the door, beginning to walk down the street. Normally Sam would drive him, but he was late to work today, so Quackity was kinda forced to walk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Easier said than done.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One small issue, Quackity had no clue where his school was. Sam had given him clear instructions, but Quackity didn't totally process the directions.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Left, turn right.. go straight? No, go straight, turn left.. go right, and.. another left? No, that didn't sound right either..</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He thought about it some more, he thought he remembered to go right first, so he did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity walked down the street, his backpack slightly bouncing with each hasty step he took.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He began to feel a pang of anxiety creep over him, but he tried his best to ignore it. What mattered right now is that he made it to school.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The raven haired boy thought again, but this time, he came up with nothing. He decided to go straight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity felt his legs slowly pick up into quicker pace, his grip on his backpack tightening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next five minutes or so were spent walking in random directions, hoping to find some sort of clue that he was getting closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He came up with nothing once more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity's hands dragged down his face. "Ugh, I messed up.." he groaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked around, trying to find any indication of where he was. It was then he realised,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">he was absolutely lost.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not only did he not know where his school was, but now he had no idea where he was at all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now, he felt the anxiety kick in. He was totally lost, nobody knew where he was, what if they didn't find him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity didn't have a phone of any sorts either, no way to call his dad, or any one for that matter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wanted to run around more to try and find his way back, but he couldn't move. He felt as if someone had put a weighted chain around his legs, restricting him from moving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity's vision became blurry, from tears or something else, he was unsure. He felt dizzy, or light headed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"...y?" he heard someone very faintly, though he couldn't make out what they were saying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Qua....ty?" he heard them again. <em>Who was this?</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity felt a touch on his shoulder, and he immediately flinched away. He didn't want this unknown thing to be touching him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to yell to go away, but nothing came out of his mouth. He silently begged for this thing to leave him alone. Quackity hated the unknown.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Quackity!" their voice came out a lot clearer now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Who was this..?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Calm down, please?" their soft voice pleaded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity had no clue who this was, but their voice was very soft. It was.. almost comforting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can you.. see me?" they asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity looked around, his eyes landing on a figure. He nodded at their question.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Are you okay?" they seem concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, Quackity had some sense slapped into him. He had no idea who this actually was, he could be getting KIDNAPPED for all he knows.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But no, this looks, and sounds like a kid. Are they here to hurt him? It wouldn't be the first time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Have they found him again?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity remembers their laughs, all the fingers pointed at him. He recalls notes written about him, goofy drawings made of him. The names slapped onto him. He thought he escaped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity was taken back to that day in school.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers being shoved onto the cold floor, before he instantly sat up and tried backing away from them. They wanted to hurt him. Why didn't anyone help him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Orphan</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">, they used to laugh. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>He's adopted, he'll never have a real family.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity curled up in a defensive ball, pulling his knees to his chest. He didn't wanna get hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked up to see them approaching him, and he couldn't scoot back any further. He put his hands in front of his face, trying to defend himself in any way he could.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He prepared for the impact of their hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it never came.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity looked back up, and they were still there, but.. their expression looked a lot nicer than before. "Quackity? What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Can I touch you?" they asked. Quackity slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt the ghost of a hand wrap around his hand. Quackity looked around, he felt like he was still in school, and now this person was holding his hand?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Who..?</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, it hit him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"W..Wilbur?" he whimpered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their face smiled softly. But it still wasn't Wilbur's face. "Yeah, it's me." his thumb traced over the back of Quackity's hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'm sorry." Quackity hiccuped, beginning to feel more tears roll down his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Don't apologise." Wilbur disconnected their hands, and gently grabbed Quackity's hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur guided it to his chest, and he held Quackity's hand against it. "Take a breath in with me, okay? Match my breathing."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity felt Wilbur take a deep breath, and he tried to match, but it was hard to calm down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Hey-- don't rush yourself. Take your time to calm down. I'll be here." Wilbur comforted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity nodded, taking his time. Eventually, he calmed down enough to match Wilbur's breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His vision began to return to normal, and he found himself on the pavement with Wilbur kneeling next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Where are we? Why are you here?" Quackity sniffled, looking around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I was on my way to school, but I kept hearing noises, and, I found you." Wilbur explained. "What happened?"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I.. I got lost, and I started panicking. I couldn't see, and I thought you were--" he cut himself off. "I thought you were to hurt me."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"It's okay, it was only me. I would never hurt you, yeah?" Wilbur said, his gaze softening.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I- I know you wouldn't, Wil, but I thought you--"</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Were someone else?" </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity looked down, strands of hair falling in front of his face. "..Yeah."</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wilbur sighed, standing up. He offered a hand down to help Quackity, who gladly accepted it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He pulled Quackity's arm, and in result, sent Quackity falling into his arms, which Wilbur wrapped tightly around the smaller boy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I'll protect you, okay? I won't let anyone hurt you, Quackity." Wilbur mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity wrapped his arms around Wilbur as well, resting his chin on Wilbur's shoulder. He only nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a long time of hugging, Wilbur let go, and grabbed Quackity's hand, beginning to lead him in the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Wrong way." he said, mimicking Quackity that time from lunch. "Let's go." he smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Quackity smiled back, his cheeks finally dry from all the tears. He squeezed Wilbur's hand gently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"<em>Okay</em>." he whispered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. euphoric</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure you’re ready to go in?” Wilbur paused, staring at the shorter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity’s smaller hand squeezed Wilbur’s. “Ready as I’ll ever be.” he nervously smiled. He’d calmed down for the most part, but he still wasn’t sure how he’d react to loud noises. He was sensitive to those, especially after panic attacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur opened the school doors, the loud noises from the students immediately filling their ears. Quackity flinched. Wilbur took notice of this, and held his hand tighter, reminding him he was there. “Are you okay?” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity tried to whisper a meek yes, but nothing came from his mouth. He felt frozen again. His fingers tried to grasp tighter onto Wilbur’s, but he felt nothing. Quackity knew Wilbur was there, he could hear worried questions coming from him, yet he couldn’t quite make out what he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s hand tightened even tighter. He glanced around, trying to think of a quiet place for Quackity to calm down. Suddenly, he got it. “I’m gonna take you to a safer place, okay, Quackity? It’s super quiet, too.” he wasn’t sure if Quackity could hear him, still, it was worth a try.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully guided Quackity down the halls, expertly dodging passing students. Wilbur made sure to keep Quackity close to him at all times, in case anything happened to him. Though, there’s not much that could happen in a school hallway, but Wilbur still wanted to be sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur reached their destination, and hoped to whatever god there was that it was empty inside. He pushed the bathroom door open, leading Quackity inside. Thankfully, it seemed to be empty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur carefully sat him down, trying to make sure he was okay. His hand was still latched onto Quackity’s, as he tried to figure out how to calm him down. He thought back to what he did previously. Right. Match his breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gently rested Quackity’s hand against his chest again. “Can you match my breathing again?” he asked softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity seemed to barely register his words, a small nod coming in response to Wilbur’s question. Wilbur took a deep breath, making sure Quackity made some sort of attempt to follow. Quackity matched his breathing mostly, but he still seemed to be set off by particular loud noises, such as-- kids in the hallway, lockers slamming shut, books dropping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you see me, Quackity?” he asked, his eyes meeting the shorter’s. Once again, Quackity only nodded. Suddenly, Wilbur remembered something he was taught by his father a while back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good, good.. Uhm.. can you see anything else?” he questioned. This time, Quackity let out a small and stuttery; “Y-- Yes..” his voice seemed out of breath, like he was struggling to breathe, despite matching Wilbur’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, could you name the things you can see?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity’s eyes glanced around the small bathroom, there wasn’t much decoration in here, but he was able to recognise some things. “Uh.. mirror? W- wall, stall.. door..” his eyes led back to Wilbur, his gaze seeming to soften when they landed on the familiar sight of his friend. “You.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled, his thumb rubbing the back of Quackity’s hand gently. “Yes! Good, can you name four things you can feel?” he praised, trying his best to keep Quackity calm and comfortable.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M-myself, you..? Uh.. floor.. And my backpack..” his hands felt various things, they each felt different from each other, but Wilbur’s fingers-- or what he assumed was his fingers-- remained warm, intertwined with his trembling fingers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re doing really well, Q! How about 3 things you can hear?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity paused, taking a listen to his surroundings. “Kids.. you, me..” he answered. It slowly became easier for him to breathe again. He felt like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, or someone had finally let go of his throat. “Uh-huh! Brilliant job, Quackity,” Wilbur kept complimenting, trying to remember the next step.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He remembered. “Two things you can smell?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Myself, and I think..” Quackity’s face upturned into a small grin. “I think.. you?” he giggled. Wilbur jokingly scoffed, acting offended. “What’s that supposed to mean, Quackity?” he demanded lightheartedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity stuck his hands up in a defensive manner, still smiling. “No, no! You.. smell good? You smell like lavender, or something..” he moved closer to Wilbur, burying his face in his chest. Wilbur immediately pushed Quackity away, laughing. “Don’t smell me, you weirdo!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity laughed even harder at that, it seemed like he was mostly back to normal, but he still flinched at a few lockers, as kids shut them aggressively.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it all came to an abrupt end when the bathroom door slammed open, causing Quackity to practically teleport behind Wilbur. He peeked over his shoulder, trying to see who had come in here so loudly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wil, you’ve gotta stop going away without telling me!” Tommy scolded. Quackity visibly relaxed when it turned out to only be Tommy, whomst was also a familiar face. He hadn’t known Tommy for long, but he felt safe around him already. “Why are you even in here?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur leaned to the side slightly, exposing Quackity behind him. “He’s been really off today.. We came in here because it was a quieter place for him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s upset eyes slowly cooled off into concerned ones. “Oh. If that’s the case.. You don’t have to come to lunch with us today, y’know? You can always try some other day when you’re.. Uh.. NOT trapped in the bathroom with my stupid brother.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will cry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity smiled at the blonde boy’s generosity, grateful that he understood so easily. Others might have pressured him into joining them anyway, simply because he promised. But Tommy and Wilbur.. They were different.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They hadn’t pressured him into anything, or forced him. They didn’t make fun of him, or call him names. They weren’t anything like what he previously considered friends. Quackity wasn’t upset by this though, no, in fact-- he was flabbergasted. He liked them, and they liked him. And to Quackity, that’s all he was looking for in a friendship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sure, they were total opposites from his other friends, but he quickly learned that maybe it was for the better. Sometimes change was for the better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Big Q?” Tommy’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Quackity’s head snapped up, meeting the eyes of the standing boy. “You okay?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity smiled, a big smile. His lips tugged wide and his teeth were showing, his cheeks hurt from how widely he smiled, but he did not care. “I’ve never been better.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy and Wilbur both smiled back, and Tommy joined them on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s nice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Quackity thought. He found it strangely relaxing to sit on the cold tiles of a school bathroom with his close friends. Nobody moved, or said a thing. Maybe occasionally they would bring something stupid up, and they’d all laugh for a few, but other than that, it was calm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So.. are we skipping class, then?” Tommy said, his voice slightly echoing in the empty bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would say no, but..” Wilbur’s eyes led down to the recently added weight on his shoulder. Quackity seemed to be struggling to stay awake, his eyelids becoming heavy and his eyes were harder to keep open. Eventually he gave in, and promptly fell asleep. “Quackity needs it, yeah?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy stared at the raven haired boy for a minute, before he looked back up at his brother. “Yeah.” he agreed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Some may call it strange, to fall asleep on your best friend’s shoulder in an empty school bathroom. Maybe it was strange.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But to Quackity, it was absolutely euphoric to have somebody care this much about him in such a short amount of time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. scarlet cheeks and tight chests</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His chest tightened in a weird way, and he wasn't sure how to respond. He fiddled with his sleeves to distract him from the strange feeling.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Big Q? Quackity?” he heard a voice draw out his name. Quackity groaned and buried his face deeper into his pillow, mumbling out a “five more minutes..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more he thought about it, that voice didn’t sound like his dad attempting to wake him up for school. Who was this? Quackity’s eyes slowly opened, though slightly squinting as his eyes tried to adjust to the blinding lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The squint didn’t last long, as he immediately snapped awake, terrified by the face that was less than a foot away from his. He yelped, and pushed himself away from whoever it was. A chorus of loud laughter echoed around the room, and Quackity suddenly remembered where he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had he fallen asleep in the school bathroom, and with Tommy and Wilbur of all people? So he was right, that WASN’T his dad trying to wake him up, that was the annoying kid across from him laughing like a madman trying to.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should’ve seen the look on your face!” Tommy gasped for air. Wilbur smiled at the chaos that had suddenly unfolded in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! I just wanted to sleep..” Quackity muttered defensively, rubbing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We know, you cuddled my brother like he was your pillow!” Quackity froze at that, looking at the other two in disbelief. He knows he fell asleep on Wilbur’s shoulder, he vaguely remembers that, but he CUDDLED him, as well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur’s cheeks had flared into a shade of scarlet, his smile turning into one full of nervousness. “It’s okay, though! I-- I didn’t mind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Quackity’s turn to blush. His chest tightened in a weird way, and he wasn’t sure how to respond. He fiddled with his sleeves to distract himself from the strange feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked between the two, almost knowingly. But, he shrugged it off, and instead prompted to tell them about the upcoming event. “It’s lunch, can we eat? I’m starving.” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. The halls should be a bit empty now..” Wilbur thought, before directing his attention towards Quackity. “You think you’re fine to go out there now? Like I said, there shouldn’t be anybody.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity nodded, feeling confident. He stood up, slightly stretching. Wilbur and Tommy also stood up, making their way towards the bathroom door, waiting for Quackity to follow. He jogged his way to the door, with a slight bounce in his step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy, you get your lunch. Our lockers are close to each other, see you back here?” Wilbur looked at his younger sibling. Tommy stuck a thumbs up, and ran towards his locker. Quackity and Wilbur, on the other hand, took their time.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we going to the cafeteria?” Quackity looked up to meet Wilbur’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think you’re okay?” The taller responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y--..” he was about to answer, before Wilbur’s eyes narrowed with concern. “Don’t lie.” Wilbur said, stern evident in his voice. Quackity sighed, his shoulders deflating in defeat. “..no.” he said, looking away shamefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey,” Wilbur stopped, resting a hand on Quackity’s shoulder. “Don’t be sad, Q. I know you can meet the others someday.” he assured, a small smile plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity grinned back, and nodded. He suddenly came to a stop when he found his locker, and motioned for Wilbur to keep going. He entered his code, and swung the locker open, searching for his lunch. His eyes stopped on it, and he grabbed it, quickly checking to make sure everything was in there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he confirmed he had all of his lunch items, he swiftly closed the locker, securely locking it. He saw Wilbur was still searching for his, judging by the open locker and distant sounds of rustling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quackity smirked to himself, getting an idea. Wilbur’s locker was a bit far from Quackity’s, so if he wanted to pull this off, he’d have to be quiet, AND fast. Quackity tip-toed down the hall, trying to be as fast as possible, yet silent. He successfully went unnoticed, and stepped behind Wilbur, unknown to the boy in front of him who was still searching through his locker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His locker is a mess. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Quackity thought, taking a peek inside the unorganised locker. Wilbur shuffled a few more papers around, before he finally uncovered what Quackity assumed was his lunchbox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stepped back, Quackity followed, careful to not bump into Wilbur and ruin the entire plan. The brunette closed the locker, and appeared to be searching for Quackity. He walked down the halls to where Quackity previously was, only to find him gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quackity?” Wilbur called into the ‘empty’ hallway, his voice echoing around him. “Did he run off? Maybe Tommy came back..” he muttered to himself. He opted for one last try. “Quackity?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You called?” Quackity popped out from behind him, causing Wilbur to shriek and fall to the floor in surprise. Quackity burst out into laughter, wheezing at the boy on the floor. Wilbur stood up from his shameful position, pouting. “Ha, ha. Very funny, Q.” despite his sarcastic tone, he found a smile creeping up on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I’m sorry!” Quackity wiped a tear from his intense laughter, seeming to calm down a bit. Wilbur rolled his eyes playfully, beginning to walk away without him. Quackity yelped, and took off after the taller. “Hey! Don’t leave me behind!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You scared me! You deserve it.” scoffed Wilbur, which only sent Quackity back into hysterics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Noo,” he fake cried. “I’m sorry, Wil..” he dragged out his name teasingly, hints of laughter sneaking into his apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>But all of the laughter came to a deafening silence, when a familiar voice rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away! No-- back up! Stop!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>to the person who said they act like sixth graders,</p><p>SHUT UP</p><p>you're not wrong but SHUSH /lh</p><p>signed, the author</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. freezing up and flashbacks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Abandoned.</p><p>He's abandoned.</p><p>He's alone.</p><p>He's terrified.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Go away! No-- back up! Stop!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">---</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Wilbur and Quackity's head snapped to look at each other, shocked at what they'd just heard from another hall.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"Was that--.." Wilbur cut himself off, unable to finish the question.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"..Tommy?" Quackity finished for him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Wilbur hesitantly nodded, before dashing off into the direction of the shout. Quackity chased after the older, quickly catching up. "Do you think he's hurt?" Quackity asked.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Wilbur took a moment to respond. "I don't-- I don't know!" and it seemed the possibility of Tommy being hurt hadn't crossed his mind, seeing how his pace significantly picked up.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">They rounded a corner, and were eventually met with the sight of Wilbur's younger brother, pinned to the wall.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"I'm not gonna ask again, freak," snarled the much older boy, who had Tommy pinned. "Your lunch money. Give it."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"No, Joseph," Tommy whimpered. "I-- I know what happened to your mother, Joseph." a small grin tugged at Tommy's lips.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Joseph rolled his eyes. "Stop being an idiot. Do I have to take it from you?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">This guy looked like he was in the fourth grade, at LEAST. Quackity couldn't believe a kid as old and big as him would pick on a kid like </span>
  <span class="s5">Tommy. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">And frankly, Wilbur was having none of it. He stepped forward, anger apparent on his face. "You're not </span>
  <span class="s5">gonna</span>
  <span class="s4"> take it from him." he said, as a matter-of-factly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Joseph's attention was immediately turned towards the new voice. His eyes met the challenger, and he nearly burst out laughing. Joseph had been expecting someone who was somewhat of a threat, not some thin pretty boy with a sweater on.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">He glanced behind the kid, to see another one standing-- no, </span>
  <span class="s5">hiding</span>
  <span class="s4"> behind the other. A scrawny transfer student.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"I'm not sure whether to laugh or to cry, honestly," Joseph announced. "You three look like a joke, you know? An idiot, a pretty boy, and a transfer." his ice-cold glare met Quackity's afraid one.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Quackity whispered to Wilbur. "</span>
  <span class="s5">I'll distract him, get Tommy out of here</span>
  <span class="s4">." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"I like that plan, but I'm not leaving you." Wilbur muttered back.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"It's better if you do, Wil, make sure Tommy is safe." his eyes narrowed slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Wilbur didn't respond.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"Hey, freakshow, what're you whispering about? Talking about cute boys?" Joseph laughed at his own joke.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"..Wh-- Why would we be talking about boys..?" Quackity shakily asked.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"Ain't it obvious? You two are gay-- like, sparkly cursive letters gay! Just fits with the puzzle." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"We aren't!" for the first time in months, maybe even YEARS, Quackity raised his voice. It'd been so long since he had yelled at anyone, he never had a reason to. He was constantly shoved around like he was nothing, he was just used to it.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">But something about this guy insulting Wilbur and Tommy had really ticked him off, and now he was being stereotyped? </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Joseph stared at the the foreign student, almost in shock. Almost. He dropped Tommy, and began taking menacing struts towards Quackity, who immediately lost all of his fire, and shrank back.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">And despite how terrified he was, he gestured for Wilbur to run. Get Tommy safe. </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s5">Don't worry about me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Wilbur hesitantly ran off in Tommy's direction, Quackity could hear muffled conversations between the two. He did not know what they were saying, for he could only hear his heart pounding in his chest.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">In that moment, the only thing that mattered were him, and the guy who hurt his friend.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Joseph leaned down to Quackity's height. "I rule this school, baby, everybody follows my rules here, and those who don't, are punished. So... what makes you think you can come along and ruin it all?" </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Quackity gulped, he slowly began to feel himself panic. His hands balled into fists, though he had no intention of fighting the older.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"You're just an exchange student, a filthy foreigner," Joseph leaned closer to Quackity. "</span>
  <span class="s5">And you'll never be anything more than that.</span>
  <span class="s4">"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">..Had.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">He </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s5">had</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s4"> no intention of fighting the older. But 'had' is past tense for a reason, yes?</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Quackity tackled the older, bringing him to the ground. He never had the time to draw back his fist for a possible hit, though, because Joseph had already kneed him right in the gut. Quackity doubled over in pain, but made a quick recovery.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">But he was never quick enough.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Joseph landed on top of him, pinning him to the floor. He pulled back his fist, and hits him, once, twice, three times.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">He loses count.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">-</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">"You're a freak, you know?" the girl's heel pushed harder on his back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">"You look so dumb! I'd usually tell you to call your mommy, but.." the boy snickered. "You're an orphan."</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">"Orphan! Orphan! Orphan!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">"Nobody could ever love you, nobody HAS ever loved you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">"Who would ever love somebody who'd been abandoned by everyone he ever knew?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">Abandoned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">He's abandoned.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">He's alone.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <em>
    <span class="s5">He's terrified.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">-</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">He loses count, before he felt the weight of Joseph lifting off of him. He opens his eyes (</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s5">when did he close them?</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s4">) to see Joseph had been attacked.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">He feels a figure rush to his side. "Big Q-- Quackity, are you okay?!" he feels gentle hands on his arms, pulling him up. "Quackity?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">He stares at the scene playing out in front of him. Wilbur had attacked Joseph. Wilbur was </span>
  <span class="s5">fighting Joseph</span>
  <span class="s4">. And while Quackity wasn't sure he was winning, he definitely wasn't losing.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">He watches Wilbur deliver one final kick to Joseph's groin, an easy area, before he turns back to Quackity and Tommy. He runs towards them, and grabs their arms, beckoning for them to run with him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Tommy nods, before he feels himself being dragged away by his older brother. His legs quickly match Wilbur's pace, and he's eventually running beside Wilbur. The same can't be said for Quackity, who was trying his best to keep up, but kept occasionally tripping.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">It feels like they ran forever, but at last, they reached their safe point. Their lunch spot, under the tree. Wilbur leaned against the tree, sighing. Tommy and Quackity sat next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"Are you okay, Quackity?" Tommy tried asking again. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Quackity took a shaky breath in, giving it his all not to cry. "..Yeah. Why?"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"You just.. I dunno-- froze up back there." Tommy shrugged, his blue eyes staring into Quackity's brown ones. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Quackity sighed. He hated whenever he had those flashbacks. "No, I'm.. I'm fine. Just.." he looked to the side. "..got scared."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Wilbur's brows furrowed in slight disbelief, but he didn't press any further, instead, he focused on the bigger issue. "Your cheek, Quackity.." he rested his hand on the boy's left cheek, his eyes softening in sympathy.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"Huh? What about it?" Quackity reached up and moved Wilbur's hand, touching it head-on. He winced at the sudden pain. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"It's all bruised up." Wilbur said.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Quackity stayed silent for a moment, before he spoke again. "..Well, now I just.. look tough!" he grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"Yeah you do!" Tommy cheered alongside Quackity.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Wilbur huffed, a smile creeping onto his face as well. He stood up, offering a hand to Quackity. "We should probably go to the nurse's office for that, yeah?" he gestured to the noticeable black and blue mark on the shorter's cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Quackity nodded, taking his hand. Wilbur pulled him up, and Tommy was already racing back to the school, cackling about how he was 'gonna win' cause 'they're too slow'.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Wilbur playfully rolled his eyes at his younger brother's antics, before turning back to Quackity. "Are you sure you're okay? You scared us when you just.. zoned out." </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">A small smile danced on Quackity's lips. "Wil, I'm fine. You guys worry too much!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"Yeah, yeah.."</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">They walked silently beside each other for a bit, until Quackity suddenly starting sprinting. He turned around, sticking his tongue out at Wilbur. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">"Tommy might be first, but I'm not gonna be last!" he taunted, turning back to continue running to the school. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">Wilbur chuckled, before running after the shorter. "You never know!"</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p4">
  <span class="s4">He still couldn't shake the feeling that something bad happened when Quackity froze.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>anyone who gets the reference in this chapter i love you </p><p>anyway ya boy is back with the good ol' angst *chefs kiss*</p><p>next chapter might be fluff but don't count on it LMAOO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. that smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity likes that smile.</p>
<p>Quackity likes his smile.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It’d been two weeks since the incident with the bully, and since then, it’s actually been rather peaceful. For the first few days, Quackity had been on the lookout for the bully, just in case he’d come seeking revenge. Tommy commented on how silly Quackity looked when he peeked around corners before entering hallways. Quackity simply slapped the back of his head playfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity has been thinking recently. He realises that the school year is gonna be over pretty soon (he’d transferred quite late into the year), so he might as well make the most of it before summer comes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Wilbur!” he comes up behind the tall brunette, who turns to him, a smile growing when he sees Quackity.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Quackity! Do you need something?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, yeah,” Quackity looks down at his feet nervously. “So.. I know a while ago you and Tommy said that I could meet your other friends..” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyebrow cocked in interest at that. “Yeah, we did. D’you want to..?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity nodded, his eyes meeting with Wilbur’s once more. “At lunch time, right? How many people?” Wilbur paused, before his fingers went up as he mouthed names, counting each person. “Should be around 5.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity softly sighed.</span>
  <em>
    <span> That’s quite a few people. </span>
  </em>
  <span>As if Wilbur could read his mind, he laid a reassuring hand on Quackity’s shoulder, a calming smile that Quackity portrayed as a “you can do it!”. The kind of smiles that teachers give before they hand out tests, or the kind of smiles your parents give you before you do something big.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kind of smile Sam had given him for.. as long as he can remember.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity likes that kind of smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what?!” Tommy spat, in bewilderment. “Big Q wants to talk to the others?!” a beaming grin grew on the younger’s face, causing Quackity to smile a bit as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he told me. Right, Quackity?” Wilbur looked back at him. Quackity nodded. “Yeah. I wanna meet new people! I don’t wanna hang out with you guys all summer,” he teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy pouted. “That’s rude, Quackity!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, he’s right. Who’d wanna hang out with YOU all summer?” Wilbur poked. Tommy shoved Wilbur, who in return laughed. Quackity giggled at their antics. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up! I can’t wait for Big Q to meet- OH! Wilbur, he’s gonna get to meet Tubbo, and- and Niki!” Tommy cheered. Despite the terrifying thought of new people, Quackity couldn’t help but smile at Tommy enthusiastically listing off his friend’s names. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He could only hope that these people were nice, and would understand that Quackity.. wasn’t the most social person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He thought about Wilbur’s reassuring smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He can do it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The bell rang out, much to Quackity’s dismay. He’d felt confident about this whole lunch thing earlier, but now he was downright terrified. He kept trying to remind himself of the positives, but his brain only led back to his old ‘friends’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He picked up his things, and walked towards his locker. He felt his heart aggressively beating in his chest, and his palms were sweaty. He was petrified.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity opened his locker, his hands trembling. He shoved his things into their correct locations, and he grabbed his lunch box. He couldn’t bring himself to close his locker. When he closed this locker, the next step would be to go to the lunchroom.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He wasn’t ready for that.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity could hear the noise in the hallway start to die down, students were probably clearing out to go to lunch, but here he was. He looked around, and just as he had thought, the hallways were empty, save for a few roaming students here and there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally, he closed his locker. His back rested against the metal, and he slid down to the floor. He pulled his knees up to his chest, curling in a ball. He wanted to do this, but he was terrified. He felt his eyes sting, but he quickly blinked away whatever threatened to fall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He was not going to cry. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He closed his eyes, hoping maybe Wilbur and Tommy would forget what he agreed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Quackity?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Speak of the devil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity looked up, his glossy eyes meeting Wilbur’s concerned ones. He tried his best to smile, but it was obvious it wasn’t a real one. “H..Hey, Wilbur.” he greeted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur scooted down on the floor, right next to him. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his voice flooded with care. Quackity internally laughed at himself for thinking Wilbur would ever forget about him, he knew he cared too much. Wilbur cared about him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s-- it’s nothing big, really.” he responded, trying to wave off the situation, but Wilbur didn’t back down. “But you’re on the ground, nearly crying..” Wilbur pointed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..It’s dumb.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur’s eyes narrowed with a mixture of disbelief and concern. “It’s surely not. Are you okay?” Ouch. A straight punch to the gut, asking someone who’s close to crying if they’re okay? Low blow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It clearly worked though, as Quackity broke. “I’m scared, Wil,” he confessed. “I’m so scared to mess up. What if they hate me?” he looked at Wilbur, awaiting a response. </span>
  <span>Wilbur pulled the smaller boy close, confining him in a comforting hug. “Hey, you’re okay. You won’t mess up,” he muttered. “And even if you do, they won’t be mad at you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“..Are you sure?” Quackity whispered. Wilbur’s grip around him only grew tighter. “Of course I am.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity didn’t respond, instead, he basked in the warmth coming from Wilbur. He felt his hand being held by something, he didn’t have to see what it was. He knew it was Wilbur’s hand. Quackity couldn’t help but smile, Wilbur knew it comforted him, and that was something he can very much appreciate. </span><br/><br/>
  <span>"Sorry, I.. I know you hold my hand sometimes, so I--” Wilbur started, but Quackity immediately cut him off. “No, it’s fine.. Thank you.” he said, squeezing Wilbur’s hand in confirmation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed there for a while longer, no words were spoken, they simply enjoyed each other’s company. Wilbur had begun rubbing his thumb on the back of Quackity’s hand, though it seemed like a thing he’d unconsciously started to do. Regardless, Quackity didn’t mind it. His head slightly rested against Wilbur’s shoulder, and he felt the most comfortable he had in a while.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to move.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But, all good things must come to an end, as Wilbur broke the relaxing silence. “We should probably go to lunch.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"..Yeah.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wilbur stood up, not letting go of Quackity’s hand. He pulled Quackity up alongside him, smiling. That seemed to be Wilbur’s thing, Quackity had noticed. He noticed Wilbur always helped him stand up, or always offering a hand with that smile on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Quackity likes that smile.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i promise they'll meet eventually i genuinely plan on them meeting next chapter BAHGAHHA</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>